Emma: Demon Daughter of Dean
by Christie Anne
Summary: Dean was certain he saw Emma die, after all Sam had shot her. Hell he even buried her body. So what is she doing in Idaho, working as a waitress? But more importantly who is that little boy with her that has a strange resemblance to Sammy? Never mind that while Dean was trying to figure everything out, all his brother could say was 'I told you to burn her body'.
1. Chapter 1

**Emma: The Demon Daughter of Dean**

_**Summary**__**: Dean was certain he saw Emma die, after all Sam had shot her. Hell he even buried her body. So what is she doing in Idaho, working as a waitress? But more importantly who is that little boy with her that has a strange resemblance to Sammy? Never mind that while Dean was trying to figure everything out, all his brother could say was 'I told you to burn her body'. Starts one month after Slice Girls. Takes place during Pluck Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie. **_

**Chapter One: Pluck Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie**

Set one month after Slice Girls. 1 month = 10 years in Hell.

'You find anything on Wonder Women?' Dean wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even Sammy but the first moment he saw Emma just as a helpless young toddler he knew that in some crazy way she must be his. And if he could do anything to honour her memory it would be to one day bring those son of a bitch amazons down, to make them suffer the same pain he felt when his brother shot his daughter.

'No and there probably won't be. They are definitely gone. But I might have found something over in Kansas…' At this Sam holds up the Wichita Sun the title emphasising his point: _Peculiar death baffles authorities_.

Dean thinks it over, God knows he could use a distraction. 'All right, well let's do it. But uh, a few simple rules okay? No babies.' Sam chuckles with a smile creeping over his face so Dean continues his rant. 'In fact, no baby mamas. No bars. No booze. No hot chicks of any kind.' Now its Dean's turn to smile, he's caught Sam's attention.

'Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say…' 'Hey. You spawn a monster baby, see how quick you want to dive back in the pool.' Dean says coldly as he cuts off Sam's sentence and finishes the conversation.

'_Welcome to Idaho' _

'So you're telling me Dean, that you think Mrs Harper has been killed by some sort of octopus/vampire creature.' Sam was still in a bit of denial even after just examining the body. 'Hey we've seen stranger, right?' Dean must have made his point as Sam didn't attempt to argue back.

Hopefully they would be able to find a lead here as Dean pulled up into the Harper family driveway.

The brothers would have to settle for interviewing the nanny, Stacey. 'Mr Harper is away on business and won't be back until the day of the funeral, all the arrangements are being made by his secretary. I'm sorry, I'm just the nanny I don't see how I'll be able to help with your investigation at all.

'Sam noted that Stacey seemed genuine enough, roughly in her late forties. 'Stacey was it? If you don't mind me saying it's a bit strange that the Harpers have a need for a nanny when Mrs Harper was unemployed?' Sam didn't take his eyes off Stacey once, he wanted to be sure she was speaking the truth.

'Well that's rich folks for you, don't ask me why their living in this small town. Look the job pays well and part of my job is keeping what I see to myself. It's not my place to speak ill of Mr and Mrs Harper. IF you really want to know what Mrs Harper was like, your best bet is to talk to Emma. Emma was Mrs Harper's closest friend.'

This was enough information for Sam. It was clear to him that he wasn't going to receive much more from the nanny. And hey a lead is a lead. 'Well thank-you for your time Stacey, if you could just give me Emma's contact details my partner and myself will be on our way.' Sam said gesturing to his brother, who hadn't even bothered to say a word throughout the entire interview.

'I've already told you more than I should have already, I have three kids in college I can't afford to lose this job.' Before Sam managed to reply to Stacey he heard a snuffle that if he was not mistaken came from his brother, Dean. Turns out Sam wasn't hearing things as Stacey had turned her attention towards Dean too, waiting for him to explain himself.

'Sorry, it's just ah, my daughter's name was Emma. She, she passed away recently.' Great Sam thought, his brother choices now to speak and with a sop story no less. 'I'm sorry to hear that detective. My sister lost her son a few years back to cancer. I know it's not the same as losing my own child, but what I mean to say is I know what it's like to lose a child close to you. Listen, Emma works at the diner two blocks from the school, the last time I saw her was at Owen's birthday party, they held it at Plucky's you know.'

'Plucky's why does that sound familiar?' Dean says directing his question towards his younger brother. It's one of those moments where Sam can't tell if he's being serious or using sarcasm to remind Sam of that Hell hole where Dean use to drop him off. Stacey must have took his response serious cause she felt the need to answer him. 'Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie? Pizza Chain for kids. Actually more like lazy parents. Anyway his Mum was busy the whole time talking to her friends, not that it was Emma's fault. She always tried to get Mrs Harper to spend more time with her son and Mr Harper, he was always away on business. Now that's all you're going to get from me.'

Sam couldn't help but think, all it took was for Dean to play the sop card for her to spill the information. Just as the brother go to leave they notice the Harper kid, Owen drawing outside on the concrete driveway.

'Look I heard you talking to Stacey in there and it wasn't my fault.' The poor kid looked like he was having a heart attack as Sam bent down to his level. Sam was always better at dealing with kids than Dean. 'Why would you say that Owen, do you know what happened to your Mum?' 'I warned her that there was a monster in her closet. I told her it was going to kill her and she yelled at me for making up stories. She should have listened to me.'

And that's all Sam managed to get from Owen as Stacey was at the door calling him inside for morning tea. Just before Sam got in the car he stood on a piece of chalk. Looking down he could see that Owen had drawn a picture of an octopus with fangs.

'That was the sheriff, another murder has turned up on a farm not too far from here, apparently it looks like the victim was murdered by a unicorn. Here's what I say we do next. Sam you head over to Plucky's see what you can find out and I'll head over to this farm. We do some touch not investigating and meet up at this diner around midday, get some pie and talk to this Emma.'

'No' Sam didn't even think about Dean's plan before answering. 'Sammy' 'No' 'What in the world did they do to you?' Judging by the look on Sam's face, Dean didn't want to know. 'All right you know what? Never mind just know that 99.99% of clowns can't hurt you. Okay and if it bleeds you can kill it.' Sam thinks it over before repeating Dean's words. 'If it bleeds you can kill it.'

'I'm too old for this.' How can Dean expect Sam to come into one of these places again? 'Welcome to Plucky Pennywhistle's have fun!' Sam flinches as he notices the man at the counter is dressed up as a clown. Sam flashes his FBI badge at Howard, the name on his nametag before telling him to get the manager. What was with this place! Sam was getting a creepy vibe from Howard and all the clown posters around the place weren't helping the situation.

Sam finds himself talking to Libby an employee at Plucky's before he was distracted by the kids art work on the wall, what really caught his eye was the title. '_Draw your worst fear. Plucky will make your fear disappear_.' And then Sam sees Owen Harper's drawing of an octopus with vampire teeth. Then another drawing of a unicorn drawn by Billy. Making sure no one was watching Sam ripped the drawings from the wall and tucked them into his pocket, just in time to be greeted by the manager.

'Real beauties huh, we rotate them once a week. Kids love having there are on the wall.' Sam was already beginning to dislike this lady, a bit to chipper for his liking. 'Draw your worst fear?' Sam questions her about the drawings. 'I know but we don't post the truly evil stuff, just the standard crap like sharks and ghosts. Jean Holiday, shift manager.' She holds out her hand to Sam which he accepts before replying 'Jonson, FBI. So tell me why even ask kids to draw creepy stuff to begin with.' Her answer is almost instant as if rehearsed. 'It's just an exercise to help kids develop by overcoming their fears. A load of hooey but they say if these fears run wild then it can affect kids long into their adulthood.'

Jean's point is emphasised as a clown walks past Sam. 'Yeah I've heard that. So what can you tell me about the Harper family that had a birthday here a few days ago?' 'Didn't meet the Dad but the Mum was here. I wouldn't say she won the parent of the year award, ignored the kid the entire time.'

'Thanks for your time Jean. I should be going, I've got another appointment to get to.' Sam glanced at his watch and realised he should go meet up with Dean. When he arrives at the diner he sees Dean leaning on his car. They fill each other in on what they have learnt before deciding to get some chow.

Dean had to double that he had locked his car, wouldn't want anyone stealing his baby. And judging by the looks of this place Dean wouldn't put it pass them. Dean takes a few large paces to catch up with Sam and follows him into the diner.

Strolling up to the counter Dean and Sam flash their fake FBI badges at the man standing next to the till. He raises his eyebrows and introduces himself as the owner before listening to what the brothers wanted. 'Were looking for one of your employees, Emma is her name.' Dean's voice catches as he draws out Emma's name. 'Bloody hell, what did that girl do this time? She's nothing but trouble I tell you, always calling in late, bringing that boy Jamie here. The only reason I keep her on is because she brings in a great deal of tips but let me tell you it has nothing to do with her charm. Stiff as a rock that one is.' Judging by what the owner just said he didn't have much praise of Emma. 'Tell me about it, I know somebody else just like that.' Sam says as he turns around to smile at his brother, letting Dean know he very well meant him. 'Anyway can we talk to this Emma?' Dean says as he breaks his eyes away from Sam's smirk. 'Sorry fellas her shift don't start for another twenty or so minutes, depending when she decides to turn up. Feel free to order something if you want to wait around.' The owner says as he hands the brothers two menus.

'Yum pie' Dean picks up his fork and digs into the pecan pie. This almost makes up for having to sit around here for the last twenty minutes, with just the owner screaming at his pregnant teenage daughter to 'put down the phone and do her job' for entertainment.

Dean hears the door open and close, with his luck this would be Emma now just as he was enjoying his pie. Dean turns around to get a better look at the person and as soon as he sees her his heart stops. Emma. Not just any Emma his Emma. He gave her the one over just to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and sure enough it's her. Maybe a few years older but his daughter none the less. Dean turns to face Sam just to make sure his mind isn't playing tricks, when he sees Sam reach for his gun he knows Sam has seen her too.

Dean reaches over the table and puts his hand on the gun. 'No. No, you don't get to kill her. Not this time.' At this Dean stands ready to go talk to Emma when Sam grabs his arm. 'You didn't burn her body did you? I told you to burn her body Dean, she's a monster, a demon and you didn't burn her body?' Sam makes it sound as if he's asking Dean a question. A question both of them already know the answer too. Amazon or not Dean couldn't burn his daughter's body, she deserved more than that.

Dean doesn't bother to answer Sam as he turns around towards Emma but it seems that Sam and his little confrontation has alerted her to their presence, as Dean sees her run out the door. Where did that girl learn to run, Dean thinks to himself cause by the time he's out the door there is no sign of Emma. 'Damn it' Dean says as knowing that was is only chance to catch her and heads back into the diner. Deans walks straight up to the owner looking as if he could punch somebody.

'I need you to give me Emma's address.' Dean almost yells at the guy. 'No can do Mister as much as Emma may piss me off, I'm not going to be the one responsible for bringing Hell down on her.' 'Look. I'll level with you here, I only showed you my FBI badge so you would tell me about Emma. Truth is, she's my daughter. Took off a few years back, no idea why. I just want to talk to her, find out why she left. Please help me out here.' The owner looks towards his pregnant daughter before pulling a napkin off the bench and scribbling an address on it before holding it out to Dean. 'Thank you' Dean says as he goes to grab the napkin but the man pulls it back. 'Just promise me you'll listen to her, she may have a good reason for leaving. I'm not saying it was right but you'll need to listen to her if you want to be part of her life. Dean grabs the napkin off the man after promising he would and signals for Sam to follow him out to the car.

'What now Dean, we just turn up at her house and what, hope that she wants to play happy families with us? I don't exactly think that's going to work.' 'What else am I supposed to do Sam, she's family.' Sam and Dean didn't talk the rest of the drive over to Emma's place. When they got there, Dean gave the door a few knocks only to be greeted by a little boy. Dean thought the guy must have given him the wrong address on purpose, to give Emma a head start. Just as he goes to walk back to the car Sam interrupts. 'Hey kid any chance your babysitters name is Emma?' 'No my babysitters name is not Emma.' 'Great Sam another dead end fricken fantastic. I'm going to go back to that diner and beat…' Dean never got to finish his threat as the kid interrupted them. 'But my Mum's name is Emma.'

Sam and Dean shared a surprised glance before they were interrupted by the person in question. 'Jamie! Get away from that door, what have I told you about opening the door to strangers?' 'But Mum it's okay their family.' This causes Emma to look towards who her son was referring to. As soon as Emma sees the brother she pulls her son back into the house and goes to slam the door in their face, too bad Dean managed to get his foot to jam the door before it was closed.

'Look Emma I know things didn't end well between us but please don't shut me out here.' Emma thinks Deans words over before turning to her son. 'Jamie go upstairs to your room. Now!' She adds when her son makes no move. 'But Mum…' 'I don't want to hear it, room now!' Emma is now using a stern Mothers voice. 'Fine but you better give them a chance, their your family and we need them.'

When Emma sees Jamie disappear from the stairs she opens the door a little wider, but blocks the brothers from entering with her body. 'Didn't end well, he shot me' she gestures towards Sam. 'He killed me. Do you honestly expect me to stand down so you can kill me again, let alone my son?' Dean felt a pain in his heart, did she honestly think they were here for round two? Of course she did, she's a Winchester.

'Okay let me clear one thing up here, no one is going to kill anyone. Understand Sam?' Dean holds his hand out waiting for Sam to give him his gun as conformation, when does he hands it to Emma along with his own. Hoping that this gesture is enough for her to see it as a sign of

good faith. 'Emma I just want to talk to you, find out how you're here. I mean you don't even look 16 anymore, it's only been a month since you died.' Dean is now pleading with Emma to give him a chance.

'I don't need to explain myself to you.' She spits back, but something in her must have changed cause she opens the door and allows the brothers to come in. Emma gestures towards the table and Sam hesitantly sits down next to her while Dean takes the seat opposite of her.

'What do you want from me exactly.' Before Dean can answer Sam chimes in. 'Listen, let's put the past ahh _event_ aside Emma, I'm not going to apologize for what I did but to put your mind at ease I'm not her with any intention to kill you or your son. What I am here for is to investigate these murders that have been happening. Surely Emma you have noticed that something strange is going on here. Two people dead by mysterious creatures after visiting Plucky's, you can't say that's a coincidence.

'I was half worried that it was a Demon searching for me and my son but figuring you two are here investigating the murders I can assume were safe, for now. 'Emma how are you even here, how can you have a son, how old is he? He looks like a mini copy of Sammy when he was younger.' Dean had so many questions he wanted to ask Emma, he just needed her to let him in. 'It's a long story.' She says not opening up any more.

Sam and Dean both say 'We've got time' before Dean levels with her. 'Your obviously worried about Demon's coming after you, meet us half way here Emma, we can protect you if we know what's going on.' 'Why should I even trust you?' 'It's the same reason that your son said, were your family and you need us.' Dean is almost as surprised as Emma that those words even came out of Sam's mouth until he adds on. 'I'm taking he has some sort of Demonic power, seeing he already knew who we were.'

'Yeah his Dad is a Demon as well, Jamie doesn't know him and he never will if I can help it. As for his powers He knows things that he shouldn't, don't ask me to explain it cause I can't.' Emma folds her arms as if to prove her point. 'No I actually understand this, I use to have similar powers, I might even be able to help him find a way to control it.' Ah it all made sense to Dean now, why Sam was being so interested. Sam was a geek.

'Emma' Dean starts to say, 'Please let us help you.' She nods her head and starts to speak. 'You sent me to Hell you know, great place for the daughter of a Winchester to be sent to, seeing as my family put half of them there in the first place. Emma notices the grim faces that appear on Sam and Dean and can't help but give them a break. She heard rumours that both brothers had been to Hell at one stage or another. Damn being a mother was making her soft.

'I've been to Hell myself. I spent forty years there, so I can see how much pain our families name has brought down on you. I also know from experience that being a human in a pit of Demons is no place you want to be, even for a half human. How did you survive down there?'

Emma knows that Dean is opening up here hoping that she'll do the same. 'After being tortured by them I learnt how the games worked, who I needed to make friends with and what to do to survive. And you know what, I enjoyed it. Not always but most of the time. I enjoyed being in power, having people scared of me cause for two years I endured their torture and then it was my turn to inflict pain upon them. I just didn't expect for Jamie to happen. So I did what I had to do to get out of there but the person I was involved with, Jamie's father he would never let me go just like that. There was this person I met in Hell, your father actually, he gave me a spell that should have been able to take me back at least thirty years. Give me and Jamie a chance, you know? Guess I did the spell wrong cause I only managed to go back four years or so, earth time.'

Sam and Dean's faces light up at the mention of their dad. 'Wait you saw our father' 'You saw our dad down there' Sam and dean ask simultaneously. 'Yeah I did. He also made me promise that if I ever saw you both again, to give you guys a chance. He said that Sam was just doing what he had trained him to do, you wouldn't have realised your mistake until later.' It was Dean's turn to speak. 'Okay family is family we've all got that clear. But what we need to do is to find out who is behind the killings. If anything to make sure you and your boy are safe.' 'His name is Jamie you know, he's four years old and I swear if either of you bring Hell upon us, you would of wished that I had killed you but we don't have to worry about that family is family, right? He would be your grandson you do realise that?'

At Emma's words Dean slams his head down on the table while Sam starts laughing, Emma unable to see the humour, did they not take her threat seriously? 'I'm too young to be a grandfather, let alone a father to a girl who looks like she's in her early twenties.' Ah so that's what this is about Emma thought, human and their vain sense of growing old.

'Just know that I'll try to help with what I can, cause if it's a Demon behind these killings I can't risk Jamie's father finding us, if his father found out he existed…' Emma shakes her head 'Well let's just say it won't be good for anybody.'

'Emma you can relax I don't think the Demon is targeting you, the whole reason we found you is that we were told you were close friends to Mrs Harper. So if you tell us what you know I promise I will do everything I can to protect you both.' Dean meant every word he said and Sam or anybody else could go to Hell if they thought for a second of making Dean go back on his words.

'Wait Avalon Harper, this is about her.' Sam raises his eyebrows at her and when Dean nods she continues. 'I wouldn't call us close friends but I suppose others would, Avalon didn't have much time for others, the only reason we became friends is because Jamie's swimming lessons are at the same time as her son, Owen's. She was a bit stuck up for the likes of this town. Married a rich man, had a son not that she looks after Owen. I mean the women practically ignored him. Really I don't even know that much about her. When I heard that she had been murdered it was a bit of a shock, sure there are people in this town that dislike her but enough to kill her? I don't know anyone here that would go that far and I've been living here for over a year now.' Sam was always the one that was good with the detective work so it didn't surprise Dean when he already had the next question for Emma.

'You helped organise Owen's birthday party, didn't you?' 'Yeah but I don't see what her sons 8th birthday party has to do with anything?' Now it was Dean's turn to play detective. 'It might not be anything but so far it's the only lead we have. Both victims were at Plucky's the day before they died. Both at the hands of a strange monster, one killed by a unicorn the other an octopus/vampire creature. Only here's where it gets interesting when Sam visited Plucky's they had pictures of children's fears, turns out the victims children drew pictures of what could be responsible for their parents deaths.'

Emma takes in Dean's words before realising something. 'Jamie drew one of those pictures when he was there, you don't think I'm going to be targeted by the monster he drew?' Dean could tell Emma was seriously worried about this so he tried to put her mind at rest.

'You love your son don't you?' Dean's words caught Emma off guard. 'Of course I do, I have given up everything for him and I wouldn't change that for a second.' Dean understood Emma's words more than anything. 'Then you have nothing to worry about, seems the fears are targeting parents that ignore their children.' Even as Dean said these words he knew the only way Emma would feel safe would be after they smoked this Demon.

'So the only way were going to get anywhere is if we look into Plucky's. 'That's what I was thinking Emma.' Dean had been thinking the very same thing as Emma, they needed to pay a visit to this pizza joint. 'No' Dean and Emma both turned their heads at Sam's outburst. 'What do you mean no Sammy, I could of swore you loved those places.' 'No dude, I hated them. Uh, you would dump me there and go trolling for chicks.' Dean thought Sam would have been over that by now. 'Parenting 101 at it's finest.' Emma says with a smile at Dean. 'Hey it's not like I left him in jail, I mean those places are supposed to be fun.' 'Fun. Dean? Uh they're lame. And they smell like puke. And the ice cream is grainy.'

Weird Emma noticed that Sam's voice grew higher and his talking grew a lot faster, could it be that he was actually afraid of a kid's pizza joint. 'Alright don't have one of your episodes, okay?' At Dean's remark Sam seemed to have calmed down as he leans back into his chair. 'I'm just saying Sammy we've hit a dead end with this whole wishes gone wild thing. But what we do know is both kids and parents were at Plucky's the day before the parents died. Look Emma makes a good point, why don't we just go check out the Local Plucky's. Dean directed his question towards his brother knowing full well Sam would not agree with this idea.

'Wait no why would we do that? Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 'Sam you can't be serious this is the only lead there is, you have to look further into it.' Emma said this as she glared at Sam. Emma couldn't understand why Sam would be so stupid about this.

'Wait, wait, wait. I was right earlier, this is about your clown thing.' Dean remarks to Sam as realisation dawns on him. 'What no.' Liar Emma thought. 'You know Sam if it bleeds you can kill it.' Dean glares at Emma and Sam can't help but laugh. 'Now where have I heard those words before, any ideas Dean?'

Laughing all Sam could do was repeat those soothing words, 'If it bleeds you can kill it.'

**Don't worry the chapter doesn't end there, I just split the first part into two chapters as it was getting very long. Please read Part Two for this chapter. And remember to review. Reviews encourage me to write more. Thanks for reading Christy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Continued…**

After a few cups of coffee and some sarcastic comments (mainly from Sam), the three of them managed to form a decent plan to dig up some dirt.

Sam was going back to Plucky's and using his FBI cover he was going to play bad cop and really lean into them. After he was done interrogating the employee's Dean was to watch them. 'So if somebody freaks out then that's our creep.' Dean had a smirk on his face, he was finally understanding the plan. 'Or he'll lead us close and you can track him.' Dean's smirk fell, why did Sam always have to burst his thunder.

'Well what's my cover?' If Dean was supposed to blend in at Plucky's he was going to need a bloody good cover. 'I don't know act normal.' Dean rolled his eyes at this, did Sam honestly think that was such a good idea. 'Yeah a guy in his thirties hanging out at Plucky's alone. That's normal, that's not pervy at all.' 'Thanks for your input Emma, the thought of people seeing me as a pervert never crossed my mind.' Dean was just ticked off, Emma's comment proved his point he needed a plan.

So when Jamie came running down the stairs crying for his Mum to let him in on the family reunion, Dean came up with a brilliant cover story. Emma and Sam had to agree that it would work however Dean was forgetting one small detail, Emma.

'What! You think I'm just going to let you take my four year old son to a place where people are being murdered, not a chance in Hell. Literally.' 'But Emma you just agreed that my plan was flawless.' 'I may have agreed that it was a good plan, but not when it involves my son it isn't.' 'But Mum I want to go to Plucky's. I didn't get a chance to go on the bouncy castles last time.'

Jamie knew if he whined at his Mum enough she would eventually give in, Dean must have had a similar idea. 'See Mum he wants to go, let the kid have some fun. I'll watch him, I am his grandfather after all.' Emma noted that Dean was whining the same way Jamie was, it must be a family trait. 'You don't understand it's not Jamie that I'm worried about. I know full well he's capable of defending himself, I've seen his powers. It's more the issue of certain people learning he's my son, if you catch what I'm saying.'

Emma wasn't worried that someone would hurt Jamie after all she had seen what he was capable of inside the womb, let alone now he was four years old. No, it was more the case of his father figuring out Jamie's parentage. If he ever figured out Emma was pregnant when she left him, there was no telling what he would do. But then again would he really believe Emma gave birth to his son. Demon's aren't supposed to have kids, let alone get an Amazon pregnant with a male. Anyone that knew Emma descended from Amazons would never believe she gave birth to a Male. Then again if Emma hadn't been there herself or knew the prophets around Jamie, she never would have believed it herself.

Emma must have spaced out longer than she realised cause Dean and Jamie were waving at her to get her attention, that's when it dawned on her. 'Jamie how did you know who Dean and Sam were.' The guilty expression on her sons face

Emma must of spaced out longer than she realised cause Dean and Jamie were waving at her to get her attention, that's when it dawned on her. 'Jamie how did you know who Dean and Sam were.' The guilty expression on her sons face was all she needed to know. 'You saw this happening didn't you Jamie? How could you keep this from me.' Emma was now yelling at her son. 'But Mum if I had told you, you would have made us move again. Besides it's fine this was supposed to happen. Granddad and Uncle Sam were supposed to fine us so we can leave with them.

So her son knew more than he was letting on, Emma was not going to allow it. 'Were not going anywhere with them, after all this is over we are going to move somewhere far away from here.' 'No were not.' Emma didn't like her son challenging her threat but the truth was she didn't have enough money or resources available so that they could move again.

'Besides you said I can't go to Plucky's tomorrow with Granddad and I know you're going to change your mind about that too.' Jamie turned to face his Grandfather, 'Besides Granddad Mum's going to come with us.' 'Ah that's great kid you work on getting your Mum there, but ah for now let's talk about you calling me Granddad, I'm only 33 kid.'

Emma had no idea how her son had managed to convince her that going to Plucky's was the safest thing to do, but her she was walking with her son over to meet her father and uncle in the car park.

'Alright team are we ready to do this?' Sam said as he chucked on his suit jacket to add to his FBI look. 'Just a minute Sammy' Dean says as he bends down to Jamie's level. 'Listen kid if anything looks dangerous or I tell you to run, you and your Mum need to get out of there, she would never forgive me if anything happened to you and hell I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.' Dean says as he stands back up looking at his Grandson. 'Don't worry Pops, if anybody tries to hurt me I'll turn them into ants so I can squash them.'

'You know Pops is one step up from Granddad Dean.' 'Oh shut it Sam.' By the looks on Sam and Dean's faces they thought Jamie was just making a joke but Emma knew otherwise her son was being dead serious, the power he had, he could turn the likes of Hell into ants given a few years of practicing.

'Besides I'm a Winchester now, I don't run away from trouble, trouble just seems to find me. Emma, Dean and even Sam laugh at this. Emma grabs Jamie's hand and leads him into the building with Dean following closely behind.

Emma had taken a seat at a table drinking a cup of coffee, watching with amusement as Dean and Jamie played skeeball in order to win a slinky that Dean desperately wanted. In fact Dean had gone as far as to give Jamie a fifty dollar bill telling him to bring back more quarters.

'If it bleeds you can kill it.' With those words Sam ventures into Plucky's for the second time this week, hoping this time would be the last. After interviewing Libby, Howard and Jean, Sam started to think they had reached another Dead end.

After each interview Dean had sent him a text saying 'Not our guy', that was until he interviewed Cliff, the man dressed in a lion costume. Cliff decided to run out the door during the interrogation, lucky Dean was hot on his tail with Sam not that far behind.

Dean lunges at Cliff tackling him to the ground, after some ranting from Cliff, Dean looks towards his brother. Both boys thinking the same thing, clearly Cliff had committed some crimes but nothing close to murder.

'You're not using kids nightmares to smoke people are you cliff.' Dean grabs him by his costume as he asks. 'I don't think so.' Dean lets the guy go and pulls himself off the ground.

The brother's head back to Plucky's to find Emma. 'So?' Emma asks looking hopeful. 'Creepy, but not our guy, although he did tell us there's been some spooky stuff going on in the basement. I say Sam and me go check it out.' 'Well you could do that although I think I've just figured out who's going to be next on the hit list.'

Sam raises his eyebrows at Emma thinking how could she have figured out who was next. Emma accepted Sam's challenge. 'The kid that was sitting there, Tyler. His Mum is Libby and she works here good friend of mine. While you two were off chasing Creepy Cliff she got into an argument with her son. I heard Tyler yelling that someone had taken his picture of a robot. They just left about five minutes ago.' Emma glares at Sam, it's clear they are never going to be able to put the past behind them.

'Okay Sam you'll have to take the car and go watch Libby while I investigate the boiler room here, think you can handle it.' Sam's face drops. 'Sure Dean I'll be able to handle a killer robot, no problem. Emma laughs at Sam's sarcasm, sarcasm really didn't suit Sam. 'Look don't worry about it Dean, Jamie and me will go with Sam between the three of us we should be able to handle a scary robot.' Emma throws Sam a look as if to say, I'm not scared of a robot. 'Okay sounds good, then I'll look into the boiler room.' Dean throws Sam his keys. 'Just don't kill my car, or each other.' Dean yells after Sam and Emma.

Sam had to admit having Emma tag along was a good idea, she knew exactly where to find Libby. As they pulled up close to where Libby lived Sam got out of the car followed by Emma. 'Jamie stay in the car, don't let anyone see you, got it?' 'Yes Mum just like the games we played.' 'Just like the games we played.' Emma repeats to Jamie as Sam locks the car doors.

'He's a smart kid.' Sam says to Emma as they start walking up the road a bit. 'You serious or are you messing with me.' Sam laughs as this of course she didn't trust him and it's not like he has given her any reason to, Sam adds on as an afterthought. 'Serious Emma, he actually reminds me of myself at that age. Of course neither Dean nor myself ever listened to our Father when he told us to stay put.'

Emma turns her head towards Sam a genuine smile on her face. 'Sometimes it takes a Mother's touch, but I'll take that as a compliment.' Sam returns her smile before putting his eyes back on the road, coming face to face with a clown as he does.

Sam panics as soon as his eyes land on the clown who reaches out and starts to strangle Sam. Emma raises her gun and shots the clown straight into the side of it's head. The clown lets go of Sam but a moment later Emma and Sam watch as the wound closes up. The clown starts laughing and two others appear next to it.

Sam starts running, Emma runs right behind him and Emma can hear the clowns running behind her. Sam grabs Emma's arm and pulls he down behind a car. Emma can hear Sam muttering 'If it bleeds you can kill it.'

Emma looks up over the car and then back again at Sam as they can hear one of the clowns laughing. 'Are you sure Jamie is fine.' Sam's worried for his family right now. Emma nods her head. 'One things for certain that kid can take care of himself. Sure could use him right about now, he would have these things creamed in a second.' Emma gives a nervous laugh but this was all Sam needed to hear as he grabs Emma's arm and starts running in the opposite direction.

They come to a lock door which Sam try's to break into. Hearing a sigh from Emma he steps aside. 'You think you can do better?' He yells at Emma. Emma simply kicks down the door and gives Sam a look. 'After you' She gestures as they run inside and barricade the door.

The two take a few seconds to catch their breath before they realise they need to move again as the door suddenly opens and a clown walks in.

They turn around to go the other way but instead see a clown running towards them. The clown in front of them tackles Sam to the ground while that one behind them grabs Emma. After Emma punches the clown in the face, he hurls her across the room into a wall and she hits her head on an old coffee table.

Emma gets up and starts pounding into the clown attacking Sam. After a few more blows Sam and Emma stand there as the two clowns have them cornered and the third appears running towards them with a chain saw.

Sam grabs Emma and shields her with his body. Just as Sam prepares for the impact the clowns explode poring glitter all over Sam and Emma.

The two walk back to the car to see Jami asleep on the back seat. Emma leans against the car attempting to catch her breath while Sam bends over taking in deep breaths.

'Why did you do it?' Sam just shrugs pretending he doesn't know what Emma's talking about. 'Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about Sam, you were prepare to save me in exchange for your life.' Sam smiles at her. 'Well let's call it even now.' Emma gives Sam a look that he knows all too well. It's the look Dean uses when he wants to find out information from Sam. 'I don't know if it matters to you Emma, but Dean and Jamie are right. Family is family. When I shot you I was doing my job as a hunter not as a brother. And today when those clowns attack us I was doing my job as your uncle.' Emma smiles at this.

'Clowns. You're afraid of freaking clowns.' Sam laughs. 'Don't tell me you aren't afraid of clowns after that.'

Emma holds her hand out towards Sam which he accepts before pulling her into a hug. 'Aww look at the great family moment.' Dean pretends to wipe fake tears from his eyes. 'Oh and it looks like I missed the festival.' Dean says as he gestures to the glitter covering Sam and Emma. Sam and Emma look at Dean and frown. 'So not funny dude, they spat salsa at us.' Sam says gesturing to his clothes.

'What no thank you for saving our but, no well done for smoking the Demon Dean?' Emma just laughs at Dean and gets into the driver's door as Sam follows her lead and hops into the passenger side, tossing Emma they keys. 'Hey where do you two think you're going, huh?' 'It's late and were hungry, were not going to stand round here and be laughed at.' Dean laughs even more at Emma and gestures to the glitter Emma has on her face. Sam smiles at his brother, 'Well at least I've got someone now to out number your stupidity. Come on Dean, get into the car so we can go get cleaned up and order take out.

'Who said you could drive my car anyway?' Dean grumbles but takes a seat next to Jamie who has woken up from his nap and holds a slinky in front of Dean. 'Hey! Now where did you get that from.' Jamie starts teasing his Granddad with the slinky while saying 'I'll never tell. I'll never tell.'

Emma shakes her head in disapproval from the front seat. 'So Emma how was your first hunt?' Emma bursts out laughing at Sam's question. 'Let's just say it was eventful.' 'You know it would be safer if you came with us.' Dean remarks from the back seat handing Jamie three crisp $100 bills in exchange for the slinky, man that kid could bargain Dean thought. 'What makes you think that.' Emma asks from the driver's side even though she had already made up her mind. 'With us always on the move you wouldn't have to sit tight and wait for the demons.' Dean said as if it was the most smartest plan in the universe.

'No. instead of keeping low and off the radar I would be running straight towards them.' Dean and Sam frown at this but Jamie keeps his smile. 'But Mum…' Emma smiles at her son's words, he really didn't miss a beat. 'But I must be insane for thinking there could be advantages for tagging along with you two.' Sam turns towards Emma 'Like what?' 'Oh you know simple things like free babysitting. As much as I've tried to avoid it you three have made it clear that family is family and that we need each other. Besides I'm a Winchester, trouble practically finds me, why not raise a little Hell along the way.' Dean and Sam smirk at this, yes Emma was definitely a Winchester. What had they gotten themselves into?

**That's the end to the first chapter. I hope you all like the idea. **

**I'm keen to know who you all think Jamie's father is. I've already decided who he is but I'm keen to hear your opinions and feedback. He will be appearing soonish and let's just say you won't be disappointed. **

**Please review as that will keep me updating. **

**FIVE REVIEWS AND I'LL POST THE NEXT UPDATE!**


End file.
